My Emmibit
by Her Name Was Emily
Summary: She will always be his Emmibit, he will always be her Daddy. Remus/OC mentioned, George/OC Remus/Tonks


**A/N: This is a story about the daughter Remus Lupin had that is four months and eight days younger than Harry. There is implied Remus/OC, and this is a little sad. DH spoilers. If you haven't read Deathly Hallows, and don't know what happens, stop reading now! **

**P.S. If you get the nickname from the story and title, let me know. I'd love to see how many people get it. If you don't also let me know and I'll fill you in...**

**My Little Emmibit**

Emmy Lupin stared at the place where the one person that's been there her entire life lay, a peaceful expression upon his face. It amazed her that even in death his most common attributes were shown. Tears poured down her face as they had been for the last hour or so.

_**Flashback to before she was born**_

"_Marie, you need to lay down. You're five months pregnant, anything could happen. You heard the doctors, you need to rest now." Remus fussed over his five-month-pregnant wife as she lifted a box onto their bed._

"_Relax, Remus. I'll be fine. So will our baby girl," Marie replied, waving a dismissive hand at him and placing the other on her small yet noticeable baby bump. They had just found out the sex of their baby yesterday, and they were very happy. They'd wanted a girl. He sighed slightly, in a "fine-you-win" kind of way. She chuckled at him and smiled. "What should we name her? I mean, there's so many names I love, and I know there's at least a few you'd want, so... Maybe we should see what everyone thinks?" Marie sat down on the bed and then laid down, her hands behind her head._

"_I think, that for right now, we should just enjoy the time we have. We'll think of names when it gets closer to ti-" his sentence as an owl swoops in the open doors of the balcony and lands on the bed._

_Remus unties the letter and the owl takes off again. He reads the letter and a huge smile spreads across his face. "Lily had her baby today. It was a boy, they named him Harry James. He looks exactly like James, but with Lily's eyes. They want us to com over tomorrow for lunch and to see the baby. You up for it?"_

"_Of course," Marie replies quietly, a smile on her face. Remus kissed her gently and placed the letter down. "What do you think about Emmy? For a name?" She continued. He smiled and chuckled slightly. _

"_I love it. It's beautiful, and if she looks anything like her mother, it will fit perfectly."_

And so the name "Emmy" stuck with the baby, and here she was, almost sixteen years later. Her mother was gone, killed in an failed rescue of a muggle family. And now, here was her father and her step-mother. Lying side-by-side, eyes closed and faces peaceful. And not far from there was her best friend, Fred Weasley, also dead, his eyes now closed but the ghost-of-a-smile still on his face. Her tears came before she had any warning.

_**Flashback to Emmy, Age eight**_

_Emmy runs around the room laughing as the small dog chases her. Her father watches, amused by the sight. The Giant Alaskan Malamute puppy was barely two and a half months old, but was already the size of a West Highland Terrier. He had gotten the dog for her eight birthday, an all -white one who's name was now Lotus. Emmy enters the room again, this time walking and Lotus on her heels. She smiles at her dad and is breathing heavy._

"_I love you, Daddy." She hugs her dad, smiling when Lotus growls. She releases her dad and picks up the dog. "And I love you, too, Lotus." she says in a baby voice. The dog licks her nose and Emmy giggles, setting her back down. _

"_Alright, Emmibit, let's go eat dinner. Wash your hands first though," he added, throwing his arm out to stop her as she started walking by. She turned and ran to the bathroom, washing her hands completely. They ate well that night, both the father and the daughter. Even the dog ate well that night. But that's beside the point, 'cause the dog eats well _every _night. _

Emmy sat on the ground watching people around her celebrate with their families, or mourn in some cases. She wish there was someone to mourn with her. Her tears had finally stopped, her eyes were still red and swollen though. She sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her shes and rested her head in them. She looked back to the week before this.

_**One week ago**_

_Her father was playing with his newborn son, her step-mother was sitting by them watching them as Emmy was. Her father looked up at her and smiled gently. "She looks so much like her mother," he thought to himself. "She has her hair, definitely, and her face. She had my eyes, though," he thought afterwards. Her hair was wavy, and curly on the ends. It was a strawberry-blond that was almost pink. It was pretty, though. She had his green-hazel eyes, though. He loved that. He looked down at his son, who now had bright yellow hair and green eyes so bright they'd give Harry and Lily a run for their money. He smiled at the baby and looked up again. Tonks walked over and took the baby to put him down for his nap, and Emmy stood up She walked over to her father and sat by his legs, her back on the couch._

"_He's really cute, Daddy. I love him." She smiled at her dad. Lotus cam trotting in the room and laid down. She rested her head in Emmy's lap, and Emmy absently scratched her head between the ears. _

"_Emmy, I think we should talk... about me and Dora being together," he said, stroking Emmy's hair._

"_Yeah, what about it?" she asked and leaned her head back into his hand._

"_Well, are you okay with it? Do you feel uncomfortable about it or something?" he asked her. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. They go through this every so often, and she only repeats what she says because she means every word._

"_Daddy, I know you aren't trying to replace my mum, and that no one ever could. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. Actually I'm quite glad you two are together. I'm glad to know that though you still love my mum, you aren't dwelling in the past like most people would. I'm glad you had the sense to realize that Mum would've wanted you to get on with your life." She looked him in the eyes and smile a genuine smile that he hadn't seen in ages. _

"_You know you'll always be my Emmibit, right?" he asked, ruffling her hair. Where most girls would've squealed and ran to the bathroom to fix it, she just chuckled and fixed it best she could without a mirror and a brush. _

"_Yeah, I know. You'll always be my Daddy. That will never change."_

Emmy lifted her head as she heard footsteps behind her. She heard a soft groan as the person joined her on the floor. She looked to her right and saw George Weasley, hair a mess, eyes slightly swollen and red, and his clothes torn and dirty. She sighed and looked into his honey-gold eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked her quietly.

"Thinking," she replied. He nodded and she smiled a little. "I was thinking about what I said to my dad last week, when the end of this seemed do far away. I was saying that I was proud of him for being able to move on with his life, and how my mum must be proud, too. I'm proud of my dad, and of his death. I'm not happy he's dead, of course I'm not, but I'm proud of what he died for. It's like the saying, 'Die on your feet or live on your knees.' Everyone here took the 'on your feet' path, but not all died. I'll always be proud of my dad, and Tonks, too. I'll always admire her like I admired my mother. They both were strong women, just in different ways." She stopped talking suddenly, and George realized she was crying. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Emmy slept at the burrow and Teddy was sent to Tonk's parents' house. Emmy sat in the sitting room on the couch next to George who was between me and Ginny. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and George had his arm around her again. She had no idea what was to come. None of them did, how could they? Life as they had known it had turned around, all in one day. They didn't even know what to do anymore. The next few weeks, months, even years were spent rebuilding their lives. Emmy's relationship with George quickly grew into a romantic one, and they were together for many happy years. They've lived their share of life, and know it's time for them to leave this world. George passed a few years ago and Emmy doesn't expect to live much longer. She thanks every day she's been blessed with and each and every one of her five children and eight grandchildren she's come to know and love will be blessed in the same way.

Moral of the story: Life goes on. Sometimes in life, we are stopped by great and powerful forces. Things will happen in our lives that will leave us feeling broken and empty. But, as each day goes by we realize that life does go on, and we are-- truly-- invincible.


End file.
